Invergent
by macmanusqueen
Summary: Danika is a 16 year old girl in Abnegation who looks forward to her aptitude test, the only problem is she wants out of Abnegation but can she do it? Who is The Man who instructs her test and why does She recognize him. Read to Find Out


INTRO:

Abnegation isn't the best place to grow up, at least it wasn't for me. Everyday is exactly the same, I wake up put on bland gray cloths that covered about ninety percent of my body put my hair into a tight bun without the luxury of a mirror, we are not permitted to wear makeup, we are selfless, well we are supposed to be, I know I'm different and today I will make a decision that will change my life forever. Today is the day I take my aptitude test, I'm not nervous this is my chance to live to actually be me.

CHAPTER 1:

I set three different alarm clocks last night to ensure that I would wake up extra early to spend some time with my mother, who is devoted to making life for the faction-less a little easier by providing them with food and spare clothing when we have it. When the alarms went off found myself a little nervous, nervous that my test would determine I would actually belong in abnegation, please anything but that. I sat up in my bed and turned all three alarms off shaking off the thought that I might be back in this room permanently after the next two days. I tossed the blankets off my lap and walked to my closet and grabbed for a random dress, everything was the same anyway. As I walk down the stair to the kitchen I pull my long black hair into a high pony tail. My mother as a suspected is at the stove adding onions to s beef soup, it smells heavenly.

"Morning mom, soup smells amazing this morning." I kiss her cheek and get to helping her chop the other vegetables. She had no response and just continued to stir her soup, no doubt thinking about last year, the year my older sister Bree left us for Candor, I think my mom was upset she didn't stay in Abnegation, but there is no way of knowing, we have never talked about it. I however feel saddened that I may not ever come back to this house. The only regret I may have about this is hurting my mom, after this she will have nobody in her life that can be called family, but I guess faction before blood.

"You better go Danika or you will be late." My mom said over her shoulder before walking up the stairs and to Bree's old room. Well so much for that last bit of peace with my mom. I reach across the pot of soup and turn the burner off and place a lid on the pot so the soup will stay warm. At the door I pull on my regulation gray tennis shoes and gray pull over jacket. I turn and take one last look at the place I have called home for the last sixteen years and walk out the door. I fall into step with the other Abnegation children that will be taking the test today, we walk for what seems like hours but is probably only minutes. We walk past house after house gathering more and more people into our group everyone and everything looks the same, pale , gray, and uniform, no smiling faces no talking, just silent walking until we reach the bus stop where the only thing that looks out of place is the three big yellow buses that will take us to the Erudite capitol building where our test will take place. The Drive is short but it seems to drag on and on until the city train catches up with us, looking out my window I can see a handful of Dauntless children getting prepared to jump off the train, I watch for a while studying how they stand waiting, before long I feel the bus slowing down and see the first few Dauntless jump, I will never forget the face of the boy who landed running as soon as his feet touched the earth, he was smiling, the type of smile that stretches ear to ear. The boy disappeared into the Erudite building as soon as the bus came to a stop. Standing I got off the bus and filed with the others into the building to wait in line for my turn to be tested. The line moved slowly and the sun was hot I resisted the urge to remove my jacket for fear that it would draw attention to me.

I stood in line for about an hour before I was even close to coming to the room where we were being tested, Brett the boy who lives next door is finally called into the room finally it will be my turn soon, I take a look around me and notice the Dauntless are already finished and the Erudite are getting close to being done, everyone else is about half way. I am startled by the voice of a older man.

"Hey stiff hurry up I Don't have all day to just stand here and wait for you to watch everyone else!" The man is older so he must be Candor they can sometimes come off as being rude. I hurry and walk inside the plain white room and sit in the single chair in the middle of the room. The man babbled on about the workings of the test and everything I already knew would happen when he was finished he came to stand next to the chair with a syringe that was filled with a purple gold flecked liquid. He turned my head to the side and pushed the needle into my neck, the burning sensation was almost sweet and before I knew it my body was slammed to earth and I was alone in a room with five doors. A voice echoed in my head, "Danika choose! Choose now!" There was only one problem I couldn't move my feet.


End file.
